Early Morning Moments
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: Hinata liked these early morning moments, when the world was calm and Tsukishima's face were bare from glasses (Tsukihina Week 2016 Day 7 Moon Prompt: Glasses


Early morning sunlight filtered through half closed curtains, setting the room aglow with its warm, soft light. Clothes from the day before lay scattered across the floor alongside abandoned school work and an empty futon, its inhabitant curled up alongside his partner. Everything was still and quiet. Just how Hinata liked it. Times like this were some of his favourites. When everything was calm and few were awake. When the birds would sing away and sleep still clung to his senses and everything was in soft focus. When pale sunlight would caress his skin, leaving the slightest hint of warmth. He liked how the rays would illuminate Tsukishima's pale skin and hair, giving it an ethereal glow. And what he especially treasured was the sight of Tsukishima without glasses. It was a rare sight and one Hinata simply adored. Not to say that he didn't like Tsukishima without his glasses. In fact he loved how mature the other looked when wearing the black frames. But it was in these moments, when glasses sat on the bedside table and baby breaths ghosted passed lips and danced on the red head's collar bone, that Hinata thought Tsukishima looked simply gorgeous.

When tense muscles would relax and eyelashes brushed cheeks that in summer would be faintly dashed with the tiniest of freckles. When sharp eyes were shut and blond locks laid unruly across the pillow, mingling with ginger. When everything about Tsukishima just softened, like the palest of moonlight. Fitting, Hinata thought. In moments like these he couldn't take his eyes off his partner. In moments like these he couldn't help but think of the potential future, of them living together, spending mornings and evenings like this, curled up together, sharing their warmth and breaths. Just simply enjoying the moment.

Hinata stayed like that, just taking in everything that was Tsukishima. He wondering if he looked younger without his glasses, thought back to photos Akiteru had shown him of a younger, more jovial looking Tsukishima. Then remembered that he hadn't seen a photo of him without glasses. His traced his fingers across his skin, drawing random patterns. Fingers were replaced with lips as he left butterfly kiss after butterfly kiss, trying not to wake the other. Tsukishima groaned and shifted, bleary eyes blinking at the light.

"Morning Kei." The male mumbled a morning back, nuzzling his face in to Hinata's skin, his arm's tightening their hold around him. "It's still early, you can go back to sleep." He didn't receive a response for a while, until squinting golden brown eyes looked at him.  
"You're staring."  
"You don't know that."  
"You may be a fuzzy blob of ginger and…blue? But I can tell when you're staring. You do it a lot." He red head chuckled, placing a kiss on blond hair. "Why blue?"  
"I'm wearing that dino shirt you insist is Akiteru's yet is in your closet."  
"How on earth is that staying on you?"  
"Want me to take it off?" Hinata couldn't help but attempt to wiggle his eyebrows in a seductive manner, causing the other to snort out a laugh.  
"Too early cuddlebug."

Neither knew how many hours passed as they stayed like that. Neither really cared. Honestly both wanted to stay like that for as long as possible. Wrapped in each other's presence. Every so often one would kiss the other, running hands through hair or dancing fingers across skin. They talked in hushed whispers about anything and everything, neither wanting to ruin the moment.

"Hinata, pass over my glasses, I need to go to the toilet." The elder male's embrace tightened.  
"Nope."  
"Shouyo I really need to go."  
"I refuse to pass over your glasses and let you go until you've given me 1000 kisses." Sighing Tsukishima started pecking the male's face, counting to ten before stopping.  
"Right there's ten now let me pee."

Upon his return Hinata demanded the rest of his kisses, pulling off Tsukishima's glasses and letting them drop to the floor. Needless to say nothing got done that day.

hat day.


End file.
